


She's running off again

by Drkaihusky



Series: Transguy treasures [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Marshall is hopelessly in love with Bonnie. But he cannot tell her anything, because she hates his guts.Maybe, one day, he will be brave enough...





	She's running off again

Marshall had always been somewhat of a prankster. Even before transitioning... But ditching the weight from his chest was a great confidence booster. He pranked Finn and his dog, Jake... And Simon, Peppermint, Beemo, the Banana Guard and of course, Bonnibel Bubblegum. He had been in love with her ever since they met. But he always got into trouble and she had come to dislike him. To which he tried to get her attention more by pranking her more. But all he ever got was a glare and a whack on his head. Bonnie was ruthless like that. It had come to a point that the only reason he kept pranking her was that if he stopped, she'd forget all about him. It broke his heart more and more by the day. He just didn't know what to do anymore, except keep pranking.

 

Marshall looked into the mirror. He finally looked completly like a man. He was happy. But, Bonnie still didn't see him. Finn and Jake advised him to just "go up the tiers, dude!". So he would. He even picked some sweet and sugary flowers for her. Marshall went to see her in the dusk of sunset, wearing his best flannel.

'Hey Bonnie...' He began.

She looked up from her book, one eyebrow arched up. Marshall felt his heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous... The way her glasses rested on her nose, her face surrounded by her slightly messy hair. The way she looked, seated on the bed, Marshall was struck.

'What.' 

It wasn't a question, not really. She was annoyed. He could tell by the sound of her voice. But... He had to. She needed to know. He couldn't bear it anymore. Marshall held out the flowers for her as he went closer.

'I wanted to bring-'

'This better not be another stupid prank, Mar. I'm really not in the mood for your antics now.'

Marshall shook his head.

'It's not a prank! Inswear! I just wanted to... Bring you some flowers...'

Marshall knew he blushed. But Bonnie looked only at the flowers.

'Thanks. They're beautiful, but I have research to do. I don't have time to slack off, so if that was all you came to do-'

'No!' Marshall said quickly, cutting her off.

'I also need to tell you something. It's important.'

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

'Fine. Go on then. Make it quick.'

Marshall took a deep breath. This was it...

'Bonnie I...' He gulped.

Come on, Marshall, say it!

'Bonnie, I love you.'

Silence. And then Bonnie glared.

'What?'

Marshall stiffened. She looked angry. What did he do wrong?

'Get. Out. I don't have time for your stupid pranks or jokes! Some people have actual responsibilities!'

'But it's not a-' Marshall tried.

'OUT!' Bonnie shouted, pointing at the window.

Something broke inside of Marshall. He couldn't stop it. He started to cry. On spot. There was no holding it back. He just... The tears came. He just stood there. Falling onto his knees. Clutching at his heart. His world had stopped spinning. What was he to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away in rage. He looked at Bonnie.

'How can you be that way. When the only way I deserve your attention is when you yell at me for a prank. I can't do this anymore, Bonnie...'

'I didn't...' Bonnie finally spoke, sounding raspy herself.

Marshall looked at her.

'I'm so naive... You didn't even notice that I changed, that I am a man now. You really don't care at all, do you?'

And Marshall looked her in the eye again. Bonnie look sad, ashamed even. She seemed to run her thoughts over, one by one, before finally _really_  looking at him. Her eyes looked right into his soul for the first time in centuries... And she blushed.

'Why... Why are you blushing?'

Bonnie sighed.

'I guess I really didn't believe a prankster like you could love _me..._ No, a **person**  like you... I didn't think anyone would... So I guess I didn't feel like letting someone else get too close...'

Marshall felt her thumb wipe some of his tears away.

'I... I'm so sorry, Mar... I just didn't know that I was hurting you so much...'

Bonnie was crying now. Marshall realised something, right then and there. Just maybe, Bonnie had been hurting too... So he knew, there was only one solution. He cupped her cheek softly and tried looking into _her_ soul now. She blushed a bit. 

'I'm sorry too, Bonnie...'

And then he kissed her. Sweetly on her lips. He felt her shudder, her tears rolling down still. She clutched onto his flannel shirt, pulling him closer to her. So close, Marshall could feel her heartbeat. They broke apart. Marshall tried to catch his breath. He could see Bonnie blushing excessively. 

'Can you show me?' She suddenly asked.

'Hm?'

'Can you show me how you changed? I mean, only if you want to...'

Marshall was blushing. He gulped and nodded briefly.

'You can look at everything.' He muttered.

Bonnie blushed even more and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. The shirt fell open and revealed his scarred, yet slightly hairy torso to her. She touched the spot were his heart beated only for her. The shirt dropped to the floor and Bonnie's hands grazed his skin. They tickled his waist, right above his belt. She searched for his eyes. Marshall cupped her cheek again.

'Didn't I say that you could look at everything?' He whispered.

Bonnie just pulled his head down and kissed him softly. Soon, the kiss got rougher. And then one of them slipped a tongue in. Bonnie had jumped up and had wrapped her legs around his waist. After a while, Mashall broke apart.

'I thought you hated me...'

Bonnie stroked his cheek softly.

'Don't you know? The line between love and hate is very thin.'

And they ended up on Bonnie's bed. Naked. And Bonnie saw everything of him, and showed everything of her in return. They were sweaty and tired afterwards. And she cuddled up with him. 

'Mar, will you prank me for the rest of our lives?'

He raised an eyebrow. Bonnie shrugged.

'I think, I might have gotten addicted to the way your heart feels against mine.' She said.

Marshall stroke a few hairs out of her eyes.

'As long as you love me the way I love you, I will keep on bugging you every day.'

And then she kissed him, as if to say yes, to everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's angsty. Idk What the ending even is, but I think it somewhat made sense


End file.
